After Jade's Shocking Discovery
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Jade finds something shocking and unexpected. Takes place a week or so following "After The Holidays". "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


**After Jade's Shocking Discovery**

By

John O'Connor

"Tori! You gotta see this! It's awesome!" Jade's voice slammed through the Vega house. "VEGA! GET DOWN HERE!"

After the way Jade had been acting, Tori reacted immediately to the girl's shout. She ran out of her bedroom in a panic. A look of alarm on her face turned to outright terror as Tori almost fell down the stairs in her haste to find out what was going on. She managed to grip the handrail to halt her plunge to the floor.

Jade had turned around to see Tori's near-fall and started to laugh. "Jeez, Vega, you have two left feet when music isn't involved!"

Panting heavily, Tori glared at Jade sitting easily on the sofa, her laptop open. "Wh... What...happened? I... You screamed and... And I..."

"I did not scream, Vega," Jade said. "I bellowed. There's a difference."

"Huh?"

Jade held up her hand as she set the laptop aside and stood. "Okay... EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEE!"

"JADE! What the...?"

In her normal voice, Jade said, "That's a scream. This is a bellow...

"VEGA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Leaning on the piano, Tori just glared at her girlfriend who was seated again.

"Now, come here. You gotta see this!"

Taking a deep calming breath, Tori came over to the couch. Jade pulled her down and turned the laptop so Tori could see it too. Tori saw it was open to YouTube. The small screen showed the title 'Devil Baby Attack'.

"This is so cool! I'm so jealous that someone did this!" Jade restarted the vid. "Now, watch this."

The video showed an unattended baby carriage on a sidewalk in what Tori presumed was New York City. Sounds of a baby crying came from the carriage and someone came up. The sunshield flipped back as a demonic baby leaped up, roaring and growling evilly. The person screamed in reaction, practically falling on the sidewalk.

To Jade's delight, Tori screamed too, falling off the couch. And it wasn't a scream like times they watched horror movies. Tori actually was scared nearly to death.

Even as Tori screamed and Jade laughed uproariously, the short went to showing people constructing the remote controlled baby carriage and devil baby.

Jade paused the video as she couldn't stop laughing. Tori slowly made her way back onto the sofa, laying against the back cushion, her hand over her heart as she panted in desperation for the oxygen she used to scream.

When they both calmed down, Tori glared at Jade, "You could have warned me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" She resumed the short video, "Here, watch this. It's hilarious. Well, not as funny as your reaction but..."

They both watched as the carriage rolled around New York by itself then as people came up to see the crying baby before screaming in terror as the devil baby jumped up.

Tori was smiling when it ended and she said, "Play it again."

This time Jade and Tori were laughing at the reactions of the people as the devil baby scared them.

After they watched it a third time, Jade said, "That is absolutely brilliant! I have to do something like that when I make my first movie!"

"Hey, Jade?"

"What?"

"How'd they get your baby picture for that?" Tori snickered.

"Yeah, I wish..."

"What?!"

"That would've been so cool. Scare all the aunts and uncles and..."

"You can't be serious!"

"No, I can't." Jade grinned widely, "Got you twice in less than fifteen minutes."

"Three times. The stairs?"

"Well, I can't take the credit for your two left feet. I mean even your untalented sister can maneuver in those monstrosities she calls fashionable footwear."

* * *

><p>In truth, Tori was relieved. Jade hadn't been herself since she went to see Cat the day before.<p>

The singer wasn't sure what happened but she knew it was had to be a shock. All she could get Jade to admit was that Cat and her roommate were fine. That allayed her immediate fears but the rest of the day and last night had been unusually quiet for the sharp-tongued Goth.

Maybe now she could find out what was bothering Jade.

"Hey babe?"

Jade glanced at Tori, her brow raised but her face stoic. She hated endearments except when they were alone together like now but she sometimes liked to push Tori by not immediately smiling, much as she wanted to.

"Babe, are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Jade's eyes dropped as her face reddened. She nodded. "Okay." She paused then repeated one of the few comments she had made the day before, "It's not bad but..."

* * *

><p>Jade was leaving her favorite horror movie shop with a couple of old DVDs added to her collection. She also bought Tori one of her old favorites, <em>Mad Monster Party<em>.

Smiling, she knew she'd love watching that too. The Rankin-Bass stop-motion animated movie was one of Tim Burton's inspirations when he made _Beetlejuice_ and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. In addition, Jade loved anything Boris Karloff had anything to do with - in this case he was the voice of Dr. Frankenstein.

Being so close to Cat's apartment, she decided to drop in and see her old, ditzy friend. Cat had told her she was staying in to work on her set design project model. Jade thought maybe she could have some fun while verbally sparring with Sam Puckett - one of her few worthy opponents.

A couple of minutes later, Jade pulled the curb and reached the front door of the shared apartment. She knocked a couple of times then, being the inquisitive type, she tried the knob. The door opened to an empty living room. The partially constructed miniature set was sitting on the table in the breakfast nook but no Cat there or in the kitchen.

Jade smiled evilly. Cat must be napping and she could scare the girl awake. That was always fun.

Making her way down the hall, Jade heard noises from the bedroom and smiled. She was gonna get herself a putty-tat!

The door was ajar and she could see Cat laying back on Sam's bed, naked as the day she was born. A naked Sam Puckett's blonde head was between her legs moving up and down as Cat mewed and groaned.

Jade was in shock. She knew she should move but she couldn't. It was like she had looked the Gorgon in the face.

In seconds, Cat's groans grew and her hips started to move. In seconds, the faux redhead climaxed with a squeal and fell flat. Sam slid up next to her, whispering, "Was that good, baby?"

"Um-hm!" Cat pulled Sam to her and they kissed. When they parted, Cat was staring into Sam's eyes, "I wanna do you too."

Sam nodded before kissing Cat again. She started to get up and Jade found herself able to move again.

She quickly retreated from the bedroom as Cat yelled, "Yay! Cat gets pussy! Yay!"

The Goth made sure the front door was locked and stood in the small courtyard. She heard a noise from her right and went deeper into the empty complex. As soon as she did, she immediately wished she hadn't.

Jade was standing in front of a window that opened into the girls' bedroom. Before she could stop herself, Jade was staring at Cat's cute face as she lapped at Sam's core. Cat's eyes were open and gazing admiringly up the nude form she was feasting on.

Luckily, before Cat could see her, Jade stumbled back and away. Getting to her car, she sat there almost hyper-ventilating for several minutes.

Finally, regaining at least some control over her body, Jade drove out of Venice and back to the Hollywood Hills.

* * *

><p>"You saw Cat and Sam having sex?!" Tori squealed.<p>

"Ssshh... God, Vega, announce it to the world, why don't you?"

"But this is great!"

"Huh?"

Tori rolled her eyes. She purposely chose her words as she replied, "Don't you see, Catherine Obvious?"

Jade's eyes narrowed but she remained civil as she said, "Enlighten me, O Wise One!"

"We don't have to worry about getting them together! They already are!"

"Huh! Yeah, I guess so..."

Tori stared at Jade. This indecisive aspect was kind of cute.

"So, Jade, how come you couldn't tell me this yesterday?"

"I... Well, it's... You ever accidentally walk in on your parents when they are having sex?"

"Eew! God no! Jeez, Jade..." Tori sat back, her hand over her mouth as she added, "Now I have a picture in my head I'll never get rid of..."

"Well, Cat is kind of like a sister to me so... It'd be like you walking in on Trina and Beck."

"EEW! GOD, JADE!"


End file.
